Elina and the Seven Pony Girls
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: Fanmake of the first Disney movie. When the princess Elina runs away to escape her evil stepmother Kraehe, the princess finds refuge with seven other girls who quickly become the most greatest friends she could ask for
1. The princess Elina

_Chapter 1: The princess Elina_

**"This fanmake is dedicated to my girlfriend Elina Krueger-Voorhees, who I love with all my heart and who helped make this story possible." – Phantos the Hedgehog**

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom there was a king who ruled over the land. However the king was worried because he knew that he and his wife were growing old and they needed someone to take over when they were gone.

Then one day the king's wife gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and they named her Elina. The little girl had beautiful brown hair, lovely eyes and her skin was so soft, it felt like touching a cloud.

However, a few years later the queen fell ill and died from an unknown sickness. As Elina grew, so did her beauty and many of the local boys were hoping to be her boyfriend but Elina felt that while they were nice, they weren't the one for her.

As the years went by, the king married again and his new wife's name was Kraehe. _(Princess Tutu)_

But what the king didn't know was that Kraehe hated Elina more then anything. She thought that she just got in the way all the time and she believed that children should be seen and not heard.

But one day the king fell deathly ill, he was infected with the same disease that took his wife. And to the shock of everyone in the kingdom, the king joined his wife in Heaven a few months after his infection.

When Elina grew up to be a beautiful young woman, Kraehe's hate for the girl kept growing stronger and the corrupt queen was scared that Elina's beauty would surpass her own. To stop that from happening, Kraehe forced Elina to dress in rags and work as a scullery maid.

Every day the queen would go to her magic mirror and say the magic words,

"Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

And as long as the mirror made Kraehe happy by saying that she was the fairest one in the land, Elina was safe from the queen's hatred, but today all that was about to change.

In the castle were Kraehe and Elina lived, the evil queen was getting ready to ask her mirror her daily question. The queen walked up to a huge oval shaped mirror that was hanging on the wall in a dark room.

"Oh slave in the magic mirror, come forth from darkness and shadows, I summon thee!" Kraehe chanted as she threw her arms apart. The wind blew hard and fire filled up the inside of the mirror!

"Let me see thy face!" Kraehe commanded. When the fire finally calmed down, Kraehe was looking into the black eyes of a face in the mirror. The face was ghostly white and it spoke in a droning voice.

"What does thou wish to know my queen?" The face in the mirror asked.

"Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" Kraehe asked proudly expecting the usual answer.

"Even though you are beautiful my majesty, there is someone who is more fair then thee. Rags cannot hide her beauty." The slave in the mirror said.

"What? Tell me my servant, who is this girl?" Kraehe asked as she crossed her arms.

"She has hair as black as the night sky, skin as gentle as a baby's touch, and eyes that shine like stars." The mirror said. Kraehe then got a really angry look as she glared out a window.

"Elina…" She sneered evilly.

Meanwhile out in the castle courtyard, a beautiful girl was humming to herself while scrubbing a stone staircase. She had long blackish-brown hair, beautiful eyes, and she also had a brown lion tail with a blue bow on it. This is princess Elina.

As Elina kept scrubbing the stairs, her normal clothes had been replaced with a beat up outfit and she was also wearing wooden shoes. Even though her step mother made her dress like that, she didn't mind.

As Elina hummed to herself Elina looked around her and saw that some white doves were watching her. She giggled and washed down the spot she was scrubbing with a bucket of water. Elina then stood up and walked over to a well so she could refill her bucket.

As she walked over to the well, the doves who were watching her followed her over. Elina placed her wooden bucket down and started hauling another one up from the well so she could continue working.

Elina looked at the doves and she started talking to them.

"Hey guys, have you ever made a wish into this thing?" Elina asked her feathery friends. They all looked at each other and shook their heads. Elina giggled and looked down into the well and saw her reflection.

"I remember when I was a little girl, my dad would take me down here and he told me to whisper my wish into this well." Elina said as a small tear slid down her cheek. She smiled and wiped away and started to sing a song to her friends.

**Make a wish into the well, that's all you have to do. And if you hear it echoing, your wish will soon come true**

Elina then decided to give it a try. She sang into the well and to her delight, she herd her echo!

**I'm wishing**_…I'm wishing…_**For the one I love to find me**_…to find me…_**Today…**_today_

**I'm hoping**_…I'm hoping…_**and I'm dreaming of, the nice things**_…the nice things…_**he'll say…**_he'll say_

Meanwhile outside the castle walls, a humanoid hedgehog was riding on a Rapidash. The hedgehog was wearing a blue denim jacket, black jeans, a chain wallet, glasses, a dog tag necklace, Shadow the hedgehog air shoes, white Sonic gloves and he had a black body and green streaks. This is Phantos the hedgehog.

The hedgehog heard Elina singing and he widened his eyes when he did.

"Oh my god, do you hear that Apollo?" Phantos asked his hoarse Pokemon. The Rapidash perked its ears up, heard the singing and nodded. Phantos then made his Pokemon stop by a wall that was protecting the courtyard.

"Ok Apollo, stay here. I'll be right back, I just gotta know whose singing." Phantos said as she started climbing the wall. When he reached the top he saw who the angelic voice belonged too. He widened his eyes again.

"Oh wow…" Phantos said as he looked at Elina. Never before in his life had he eve seen such a beautiful girl. Much like Elina, Phantos had been searching for that one special person and the hedgehog thought that he found her at long last.

Before he went up to go talk to her he checked his breath to make sure it smelled good, cleaned off his glasses and stood up straight. He got a look of confidence and walked up to Elina without her noticing. The hedgehog tapped her on the shoulder and she turned and saw him.

"Um, hi." Phantos nervously said. Elina backed away from the hedgehog and ran back into the castle. Phantos had accidently scared her and the hedgehog silently cursed himself and had to come up with a plan B.

"Aha, I got it!" Phantos said. He cleared his throat and started to sing to the princess.

**Now that I've found you, here's what I have to say!**

Inside the castle, Elina took a peek out of a window and the hedgehog was able to get his confidence back.

**One song, I have but one song, one song only for you**

**One heart, tenderly beating, ever entreating constant and true!**

However, unknown to the two love birds, Kraehe was watching through another window, a look of anger on her face.

**One love that has possessed me, one love, thrilling me through**

**One song my heart keeps singing, of one love…**

**Only for you!**

Elina blushed immensely when she heard the hedgehog sing that. She giggled and covered her cheeks in embarrassment and the hedgehog was smiling and blushing as well. Up in the other room, Kraehe glared at the two then closed the curtains.

Elina then opened the widnwo she was looking out of and started talking to the hedgehog.

"Hi." Elina said.

"Hi, sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to scare you." Phantos said. Elina giggled.

"It's ok. Oh by the way, my name's Elina, what's yours?" The princess asked.

"Phantos, Phantos the hedgehog."

"Well Phantos, I guess I'll see you later." The princess said. She then winked at the hedgehog and then slowly closed the window, a look of love on her face.

_(Please R&R)_


	2. Whistle while you work

_Chapter 2: Whistle while you work_

Meanwhile in the queen's throne room, Kraehe was having a talk with her most loyal huntsman, a bounty hunter named Boba Fett. _(Star Wars)_

"Ok Boba, you know your assignment. I want you to take Elina into the forest so she can pick wildflowers." Kraehe said. Boba nodded.

"Yes your majesty." He said. Kraehe then smiled, she loved the next part of this little plan she had.

"And then when she least expects it, you're going to kill her!" Kraehe said. Boba gasped in shock, he had no idea this was a murder scheme!

"But your majesty, I can't do that! She's just a kid!" Boba said in protest! Kraehe then stood up and shouted with anger in her voice!

"Silence! You know your punishment if you fail me!" She sneered. Boba gave up and nodded, knowing that if he failed to kill Elina, Kraehe would kill him.

"Yes your majesty." He said. Kraehe then reached to the side of her throne and grabbed a rectangular object.

"But just to make sure that you really do it, bring me back her heart in this." Kraehe said. The thing she was holding was a purple and red box. Kraehe handed the box to Boba and he looked at it with a disgusted look.

"Yes your majesty, I will not fail you." Boba said as he stepped out of the room. Kraehe pressed her fingers together and giggled evilly.

Later that day, Boba took Elina to a part of the forest and Elina had changed her clothes. As she picked some flowers she was wearing a pink plaid shirt, and sky blue jeans. She was casually humming to herself as she picked flowers and Boba was watching her off to the side.

Suddenly, a sound caught Elina's ear. She looked and saw a small bird who had fallen from it's nest.

"Oh my god, are you ok little guy?" Elina asked as she put her flowers down and kneeled down to pick up the bird.

"Where's your mom and dad?" Elina asked. The little bird chirped in her hand and as Elina talked to the bird, Boba Fett started walking towards the princess.

"Oh no, I bet your lost." Elina said. The little bird then started to cry. Elina hated to see people sad, be they human or animal, Elina hated seeing people sad more then anything.

"Please don't cry. Come on, perk up." Elina said. The bird chirped again and smiled, making Elina giggle.

"There you go, now where's your mom and dad?" Elina asked. As she kept speaking to the bird, Boba pulled a knife out, ready to kill the princess. Up in a tree, Elina and the little bird heard some chirping and they looked up.

"There they are! So little guy, can you fly to them?" Elina asked as Boba kept approaching her. The bird nodded and after giving her a small kiss on the nose, the bird flew away to the safety of its parents.

"Good bye, good bye!" Elina said with a wave. Suddenly, she noticed a shadow had appeared behind her. She turned around and screamed when she saw Boba wielding his knife!

"AHH!" Elina screamed as she placed her back against a huge rock! Boba raised his knife and Elina covered herself in terror! Suddenly, Boba froze in place, his hand trembled and he dropped the knife. He fell to his knees and started to cry.

"I can't… I can't do it!" He said to himself. Even though Boba was a huntsman and had killed many animals before, he never had the heart to kill a human. He grabbed Elina's hand and started to cry more.

"Please Elina, forgive me! Forgive me!" Boba cried. Elina was really confused at what was going on.

"Boba, I don't understand." Elina said. Boba then widened his eyes in fear, if Kraehe knew that Elina was still alive the consequences would be dire!

"This was all her idea! She's really jealous of you and she'll stop at nothing to get you out of the way!" Boba said.

"Who?" Elina asked.

"Kraehe! Having me kill you was her idea!" Boba said! Elina widened her eyes, she had no idea that Kraehe really wanted her dead that much!

"Oh my god…!" Elina said. Boba quickly stood up and looked around, scared that Kraehe might be watching!

"Run Elina, run away! Hide in the woods, anywhere!" Boba said. Elina started to back away and then she turned around and started to run!

"Never come back Elina! Go now, go!" Boba yelled as Elina fled into the woods!

"Run Elina, don't look back! Hide, anywhere!" Boba kept yelling as Elina ran deeper and deeper into the woods! Suddenly, the once blue sky became black and the sun vanished! The forest became dark and the trees became really dark and twisted.

As Elina ran through the woods, some branches got snagged in her clothes. Elina looked at them and screamed when the branches turned into long bony hands! Elina was so scared it felt like the forest was coming to life!

When Elina freed herself from the branches she ran again and when she reached a huge tree, the tree suddenly had a face! It had demonic looking eyes, sharp claws and razor sharp teeth!

She screamed again and turned around accidently tipping and falling into a lake! Elina stuck her head out of the water and saw some logs floating in the water. She then screamed when the logs grew mouths, eyes and teeth!

The princess scrambled to get out of the water and when she did, she kept running and the forest kept growing more and more evil!

Every turn Elina made, she saw demonic faces and evil eyes staring at her! It felt like nowhere in this forest was safe! Finally, it was too much for the princess! Elina let out one final scream and collapsed. She started to cry and as she did, the sun came back out and everything became bright and colorful again.

* * *

><p>As Elina lied on the ground crying, several forest animals poked their heads out wondering what was wrong with the scared princess. A small bunny hopped up to Elina and sniffed her with its little nose.<p>

Elina looked up and gasped in surprise, causing all the animals to flee.

"Oh please don't run away! I'm gonna hurt you!" Elina said. When she did, all the animals slowly poked their heads out again.

"Don't be scared, I'm harmless." Elina said with a grin. All the animals stared at the princess and she kept speaking to them.

"I'm really sorry but you guys have no idea what I've been through and it was all because I was scared." Elina said. A familiar small bird flew down and landed next to Elina.

"Oh, hey little friend!" Elina said as she scooped the baby bird up. The bird chirped happily and Elina giggled.

"So what do you do when you feel sad?" Elina asked the little bird. The bird thought then chirped a small tune.

"Oh you sing?" Elina asked and the bird nodded as it started to flutter in the air. Elina giggled and as she looked around at her new friends started to sing.

**With a smile and a song, life is just like a bright sunny day, your cares fade away and your heart is young**

**With a smile and a song, all the world seems to waken anew, rejoicing with you as the song is sung**

As the young princess kept singing, several different forest animals started appearing from the trees, intrigued by the princess.

**There is no use in grumbling when rain drops come tumbling. Remember you're the one who can fill the world with sunshine**

Elina then stood up and looked around at her animal friends and a really happy grin was on her face.

**When you smile and you sing, everything is in tune with the spring and life flows along with a smile and a song**

All the animals started to cheer for her and Elina kept smiling.

"Thanks guys, I feel way better now! I'm sure that I'll get along with you guys but I still need a place to stay." Elina said. All the animals looked at each other and back at the princess. Elina looked at some rabbits.

"Well I can't sleep in the ground like you guys." Elina said, making the rabbits shake their heads.

"And I don't think sleeping in a nest or a tree would be comfortable." The princess said. She then got an idea!

"Wait a minute, do you guys know a place where I can stay?" Elina asked her friends. They all smiled and nodded.

"You do? Can you guys take me there?" Elina aksed. All the animals jumped for joy and prompted Elina to follow them. The princess giggled and walked with her friends through the woods. Elina felt really safe walking through the forest with her animal companions.

After a few minutes, the animals led Elina to a place for her to stay. They led her to a really cozy looking cabin resting by a small stream. A bridge was spanning across the stream and the cabin was made of logs.

"It's perfect!" Elina said. She and her friends walked up to the cabin and Elina took a peek inside. It was pitch black inside and dust was covering the windows. The princess gulped a little and knocked on the door.

When she did, nobody answered. The princess gulped again and placed her hand on the door knob and turned it. When she did, she discovered the door was unlocked and she slowly opened.

"Hello, anybody home?" Elina called out as she and the animals walked into the house. The group looked around the house and Elina was instantly sold.

"Wow, this place is cute!" Elina said. The inside of the cabin was really cozy looking and the princess knew that this would be the perfect place to stay.

The princess noticed that seven chairs were around the cabin's dinner table and many dirty dishes were on the table.

"I wonder who lives here anyway. Well whoever does must be really untidy." She said as she looked around at everything and boy was she right. Dust and spider webs were covering everything and this house looked like it hadn't been cleaned in days.

Elina then smiled and snapped her fingers.

"I got it, we'll clean the house up and maybe the owners will let me stay." Elina said. She then started telling her forest friends what they had to do.

"Ok, chipmunks and squirrels, one half of you guys wash the dishes. Rabbits, you and the other half of squirrels and chipmunks clean up the room. Birds, you help clean the fire place and I'll sweep!" Elina said, grabbing a nearby broom.

All the animals nodded and started to clean. They started by clearing off the table and gathering all the dirty dishes. As the cleaning began, Elina started to sing again.

**Just whistle while you work…and cheerfully together we can tidy up the place!**

**So hum a merry tune…it won't take long when there's a song to help you set the pace**

With the squirrels, they were wiping down the dishes with rags on their tails and then had a baby deer lick them to get all the remaining stuff off.

**And as you sweep the room, imagine that the broom, is someone that you love and soon you'll find you're dancing to the tune**

Elina then saw how the squirrels and deer were cleaning up the dishes and she didn't really approve,

"No you guys not like that! Put them n the sink." Elina said. All the animals working on the dishes quickly put them into the sink and the baby deer pumped the water in by using it's tail on the water pump.

**When hearts are high the time goes bye so whistle while you work**

Meanwhile, two squirrels were helping Elina by sweeping the floor with their tails. When they got a huge bundle of dust, they started sweeping it under a rug and Elina caught them.

"No guys, not under the rug!" Elina said. The squirrels quickly got the dust out from under the rug and swept into the next best place, a mouse hole. Satisfied with their work, they gave each other the thumbs up.

Suddenly, the dust shot back out and that made the two squirrels jump and hide under the rug. An angry mouse came out and squeaked angrily at the two squirrels before kicking dust in their faces.

As the working progressed, Elina and other small animals were dusting everything with rags and Elina kept singing to herself.

"We're doing a great job guys!" She said happily. Up in the rafters of the cabin, a squirrel was clearing away the spider webs with his tail and he was doing a great job at it! A little chipmunk decided to help him out by giving it a try.

The chipmunk wrapped a spider web up using its tail but the poor thing's tail ended up getting stuck! It pulled itself out and fell forward only to land in a stocking that was hanging on the wall.

When the table was finally clear, Elina placed an empty vase in the center of the table and some birds flew of the cabin and picked some flowers. They dropped the flowers in the vase and Elina filled up a small cup with water and watered the flowers.

When that was finished, Elina and the animals gathered all the dirty clothes they could find and took them outside to the stream to be washed. Elina and the animals were cleaning up so fast they started their own little assembly line.

"I can't wait to see the owner's reactions when they come home." Elina said.

_(Please R&R)_


	3. Heigh Ho

_Chapter 3: Heigh ho_

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, some girls were hard at work digging up diamonds and jewels in a mine.

The first girl had dark purple hair and she had a light purple streak going through it. She was wearing black shoes, light purple pants, a dark purple vest and a light purple shirt. On both her shoulders were tattoos of what looked like a purple star. Her name is Twilight Sparkle. _(MLP: Friendship is magic)_

The second girl had long blonde hair that she kept in a ponytail. She was decked out in blue jeans, an orange plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. On her shoulders were tattoos that were of three apples. Her name is Applejack. _(MLP: Friendship is magic)_

Another girl was helping Twilight and Applejack dig for jewels. She had long pink hair and she was wearing pink shoes and a yellow shirt with blue jeans. She has tattoos on her shoulders like the other two girls and hers are of three butterflies. Her name is Fluttershy. _(MLP: Friendship is magic)_

There was another girl in the mine with the other three. She had shoulder length hair and what really made her hair stand out from the others is that hers was rainbow. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt, torn dark blue jeans and sneakers. Her tattoos were of a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt shooting out and that design was also on her shirt. Her name is Rainbow Dash. _(MLP: Friendship is magic)_

Meanwhile another girl was sitting on a cart being pulled by a male deer. She had long curly pink hair and she was wearing a short sleeved pink t-shirt, pink shorts and pink flip flops. Her shoulder tattoos were of three balloons. Her name is Pinkie Pie. _(MLP: Friendship is magic)_

The girls who were digging were using pick-axes, shovels and they had lanterns resting by them to help them see.

"Hey girls, we're doing great so far!" Twilight said as she picked up a clipboard and looked at it. She checked a few things off with a quill pen and smiled in satisfaction.

"All we have to do is mine for a few more minutes then we can call it a day!" Twilight said as she picked up her pick-axe and started to dig into the wall.

"Well Twilight, I just hope those guys the Diamond Dogs don't come back here and try to steal our jewels. I've have had to chase them away three times this week!" Applejack said with a thick country accent.

Pinkie Pie then came back hopping into the mine holding a lantern.

"Ok girls, I just dropped off the next batch of diamonds! Then we can go home and party!" Pinkie Pie said as she picked up a shovel. All the girls giggled as Pinkie Pie started to dig along with them.

Suddenly, the pink wearing girl heard a beat being started with the clanking of everyone's tools and she started to tap her foot to the beat.

"Hey girls, I think this calls for a song!" Pinkie Pie said. Everyone agreed and kept working and as they did, they started to sing.

**We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig in our mine the whole day through**

**To dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig is what we like to do!**

As their digging continued, the girls kept finding different things in the mine. They found, diamonds, rubies, sapphires, jewels, all that awesome stuff!

Pinkie Pie: **It ain't no trick to get rich quick!**

Rainbow Dash: **If ya dig, dig, dig with a shovel or a pick!**

Applejack then let out a call into the mine and put her hand around her ear, hearing her echo and then Fluttershy followed.

Applejack: **In a mine**..._In a mine!_

Fluttershy: **In a mine**…_In a mine!_

All the girls who were working in the mine then all sang together.

All five:** Where a million diamonds…**_Shine!_

Meanwhile outside the mine at a work bench, was another girl who had long purple hair. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a white corset. She was also wearing really fancy looking pants and white high heels. Her tattoos are of three diamonds. This is Rarity. _(MLP: Friendship is magic)_

Rarity was looking over the jewels her friends dug up and making if they were real or duds. Pinkie Pie then stuck her head out of one of the mine's exits.

"Hey come on Rarity! You're missing all the fun!" Pinkie Pie said in an excited voice.

"Huh, and risk getting dirty? No thank you, I'd like to stay out here away from the dirt thank you very much!" Rarity said. Pinkie Pie just shrugged and went back inside.

"Meh, suit yourself!" She said. When she got back to digging, the girls continued their song.

**We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig from early morn till night**

**We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig up everything in sight!**

As they sang this, Rarity picked up a diamond and gently tapped it with a hammer. When she did, it made a really nice ping sound and Rarity smiled and placed it a pile with several other diamonds.

Twilight: **We dig up diamonds by the score**

Rainbow Dash: **A thousand rubies sometimes more!**

Rarity then picked up a red jewel and tapped it with the hammer and when she did it made the sound a cow bell would make. Rarity cringed and glared at the jewel before throwing it off to the side.

Applejack: **Though we don't know what we're digging for…**

**We dig, dig, diggity dig!**

When Rarity threw the dull jewel to the side, one last girl was waiting. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a gray shirt with bubbles on it and was also wearing light brown pants and grey shoes. Her tattoos were the bubbles she had on her shirt. Her name is Ditzy Doo. _(MLP: Friendship is magic)_

Ditzy scooped up some gems Rarity threw away with a small broom and dust pan. She then daintily walked over to a pit where other dud jewels were and threw them into the pit. What really stood out about Ditzy was that her eyes went googily here and there but she didn't mind.

Ditzy walked back to Rarity who was looking at another diamond with a magnifying glass. While her back was turned, Ditzy saw two huge diamonds and looked at them with glee. She picked them up then tapped Rarity on the shoulder.

She turned around a saw that Ditzy had put the diamonds over her eyes. Ditzy looked at Rarity with her googily eyed look and with a huge smile. Rarity face palmed then bonked Ditzy on the back of the head, knocking the diamonds out. Ditzy got a bashful grin and put her hands behind her back.

Twilight then stepped out of the mine, wiping her head with a towel. She then looked up at a coo-coo clock just as it started to ring. Twilight smiled when the clock started to ring.

"Time to go home girls!" Twlight said as she pulled on a string that was connected to a horn. The horn gave the signal that the day's work was done.

"Heigh Ho!" The horn blared out across the mine. The girls all smiled and after gathering up their tools, the girls exited the mine.

"Song time!" Pinky Pie said in an excited voice! All the girls got into a line and started walking out of the mine to head home for the night. As they walked home they started to sing.

**Heigh Ho, heigh ho, its home from work we go!**

As the girls left the mine, Twilight and Ditzy were storing away the day's findings in a store room. Twilight threw a bag full of gems into the store room and went to the front of the line.

**Heigh ho! Heigh ho! Heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho, its home from work we go!**

Ditzy then wound up to throw her bag of gems into the store room but when she threw them in, she forgot to let go of the bag and went flying into the store room! Ditzy then ran back out and locked the door with a key.

She ran off to join the others but then discovered she was still holding onto the key. She hung the key on a ring outside the door and then ran to the back of the line.

As the sun started to set the girls were still marching in a straight line, singing their song. Ditzy however remained as quiet as a mouse.

**Heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho, hum!**

**Heigh ho, heigh ho, its home from work we go!**

The girls continued their walk home and while they did, Ditzy was in the back falling behind. When she saw she was falling behind, she boosted her speed up for like two seconds and then went back to walking like normal.

The girls continued singing as they walked across a fallen tree that served as a bridge for them to get across a deep chasm.

The girl's song continued as the sun kept going down. When they got home however, they were in for a huge surprise.

_(Please R&R)_


	4. Something upstairs

_Chapter 4: Something upstairs_

When night finally set in, Elina and all the animals had finally finished cleaning up the house and the results were really worth it! All the dust was gone along with the cobwebs, the dishes were all scrubbed and put away and all the dirty clothes were washed.

When all the work was done, Elina and her animal friends decided to look around upstairs. The young princess found a candle and lit it. She and the animals walked up some wooden steps that led to a door.

"I wonder what's in here." Elina said as she opened the door and wend inside. As all the animals scrambled up the steps, a turtle accidently slipped while trying to climb the first step. All the other animals left him behind and the turtle was left at the bottom.

Determined to get up the steps, the turtle bit down on each step and when he had a firm grip, he pulled himself up. He'd get up the stairs in no time.

Elina and her friends entered the room and on the other side she saw seven medium sized beds, each one of them had their own designs on the bed sheets.

"Wow, cozy place!" Elina said as she looked around at the bedroom. The princess then saw that at the edge of the beds, names were carved into them.

"Twilight Sparkle, Pinky Pie, Fluttershy, Ditzy Doo? Wow, nice names." Elina said as she read all the names. She moved on to the other beds and read the names that were carved into them.

"Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack." Elina finished. She then started to feel sleepy and let out a cute yawn. She stretched her arms and all the animals started to yawn too.

"Man, all that working really wore me out." She said as she placed the candle down on a nightstand. Elina yawned again and plopped down on Applejack's bed. One of Elina's bird friends quickly put on the candle with just a small tap from his tail.

The princess grabbed a pillow and put her head on it and quickly fell asleep. The birds then all together lifted up a blanket and put it over Elina and she smiled in her sleep.

Before too long all of Elina's friends were all curled up in all of the beds, after all the cleaning they did they deserved the rest. Meanwhile outside the bedroom, the turtle was still climbing the stairs and he was so close!

Back in the bedroom, the animals sleep was interrupted when they heard what sounded like singing out in the distance!

**Heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho!**

All the animals woke up when they heard the singing and scrambled out of the beds to check what was making all that noise. They looked out a window and you can guess who they saw.

**Heigh ho, heigh ho, its home from work we go!**

All the animals immediately ran out of the bedroom but when they did, the turtle had just made it to the top of the stairs! When all of his friends came scrambling out of the bedroom they knocked him all the way back to the bottom of the stairs.

**Heigh ho, heigh ho, its home from work we go!**

The animals all ran out of the house quickly and hid in some nearby woods to watch as Twilight and her friends came marching up to the cabin. The purple haired girl was holding a lantern as she and her friends sang their song.

Suddenly, the song got interrupted when Twilight noticed something was wrong!

"Look!" She said, stopping in her tracks. All her friends didn't notice and ended up crashing into each other. When they looked ahead to see what the trouble was, they widened their eyes.

"Look at our cabin, someone's inside!" Twilight said in surprise. The girls quickly got onto the ground and hid in some bushes. They poked their heads out to look at their home.

"The lights are on!" Fluttershy said.

"The chimney's smoking!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Well, whoever is in there needs to leave right now! They're trespassing!" Rarity said as she started marching towards the cabin.

"Hold on a second!" Pinkie Pie said as she grabbed Rarity's shirt and pulled her back behind the bushes.

"We don't know what's in there! It could be a ghost, a goblin, a manticore or a cockatrice!" The pink haired girl said, causing Twilight to roll her eyes.

"Well whosever in there, they're sure gonna get it once I get my hands on them!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Look, whoever is in our house, maybe we can ask them politely to leave." Twilight suggested but she then noticed all her friends, minus Fluttershy, were all coming up with a battle plan.

"Ok so here's what we do! We'll sneak inside the house, find whoever's inside and show them what happens when you mess with us!" Rainbow Dash said.

The rainbow haired girl led the others inside while Twilight rolled her eyes again. When they made it to the front door, Fluttershy peeked inside just to make sure.

"If it's an animal in there, you girls know how good I am with animals." She said as she opened the door. The girls stuck their heads in and looked around, including Twilight. The fact that someone or something was in her home made her really nervous when she thought about it.

The party slowly crept into the house, holding their mining tools close just in case. Ditzy was the last one to enter and when she made it inside she slammed the door loudly behind her. All the girls started to scramble and quickly turned around wielding their tools.

When they saw it was just Ditzy, they all put their index fingers to their mouths and said "Shh" in unison. Ditzy got that bashful grin again and then turned around to look at the door.

"Shh!" She said to the door, shaking her fist. All the girls gathered around and Twilight started giving the orders.

"Ok girls, search everywhere and if you find anything, holler." Twilight said. The girls nodded and split into small parties as they searched the entire downstairs of the house, unaware that Elina's animal friends were watching them.

As the search continued, the girls discovered something else!

"Girls, look! The floor's been swept!" Twilight said.

"The chairs and windows have been washed!" Fluttershy said. Applejack looked up into the rafters of the cabin.

"The cobwebs are gone." She said.

"All the dishes are washed and put away." Pinkie Pie said.

"I guess we've been so busy with the mine we forgot to keep this place clean." Twilight said. Rarity was really impressed with the work Elina and the animals did.

"Well I must say, whoever did this gets an A+ in my book!" The purple haired girl said. Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Ditzy noticed that Elina had started making some soup and left it to boil in the fire place.

"Hey, this stuff smells tasty!" Fluttershy said as she and Ditzy smelled the soup. Fluttershy grabbed a nearby woden spoon and was ready to try it when Pinkie Pie came up and smacked it from her hand.

"Don't try that stuff! It might be poisoned!" She said when suddenly the cauldron the soup was in shot out some steam, making the three girls jump.

"See, its witch's brew!" She said. Rainbow Dash kept looking around with a narrow eyed look and kept her pick-axe at the ready.

"Don't let your guard down girls. I have a feeling someone's in here with us!" She said. Up in the rafters, some birds winked at each other and started pecking at the wood. The girls heard it and all huddled together in fright.

"What was that?" Fluttershy asked as she started to shiver.

"I don't know but it sounded close!" Twilight said. The birds then winked at each other and then…

**"SQUAAAAAAAAWWKK!"** The birds let out the most startling call the girls had ever heard! They all jumped in shock and ran into different directions! Pinkie Pie ran around quickly before jumping into a huge pot that was nearby.

When everything finally calmed down, all the girls came out from their hiding places. Twilight was hiding behind a chair, Rarity was hiding in a closet, Ditzy was hiding in the firewood, Rainbow Dash was hiding in a huge sack of potatoes and Applejack and Fluttershy were hiding under the stairs.

The girls came out of hiding and gathered around again.

"Whatever that was, it came from upstairs!" Rarity said. Twilight grabbed a candle and lit it.

"Ok girls, one of us has to go up there and chase that thing down here." She said. The girls all nodded in agreement, then leaned towards Ditzy and fluttered their eyes. Ditzy looked behind her and then realized they were all looking at her!

She slowly backed away and tried to run but the girls grabbed her before she could get far. Twilight then tried to give Ditzy the candle but her hand was trembling too much. Ditzy went googily eyed again and started shaking along with Twilight.

"H-here, take it. Don't be scared." Twilight said. She quickly got fed up, grabbed Ditzy's hand and placed the candle in it. All the girls then pushed Ditzy up the stairs and when she was halfway up, the others were waiting at the bottom.

"It's ok Ditzy, we're right behind you." Twilight said.

"Yes, right behind you." Everyone else said. Ditzy kept shaking and gulped nervously. The blonde haired girl quietly tip toed up to the bedroom door and opened it. She peeked inside and looked around while holding the candle up.

Suddenly, Ditzy heard a moaning sound coming from one of the beds. She looked and saw a white shape appear on Applejack's bed. Ditzy widened her eyes, let out a terrified scream and ran out of the room!

Back outside, the girls were waiting for the intruder to step out.

"Here it comes!" Twilight said. When they all got ready to attack the intruder, Ditzy ran out of the room and collided with her friends! All the girls went tumbling down the stairs and when they reached the bottom they all got up and ran out of the house leaving Ditzy behind!

The googily eyed girl ran towards the door only to find that it wouldn't open! Twilight and her friends were holding it from the other side!

"It's gonna get us!" Rarity yelled!

"Don't let it out!" Pinkie Pie said!

"Hold it shut!" Fulltershy said! On the other side of the door, Ditzy was trying her best to get out until finally, her friends let go! Ditzy flew backwards after accidently pulling the handle out of the wooden door and went crashing into some pots and pans!

Ditzy came running out of the cabin with pots and pans clinging to her and was completely unaware that her friends were waiting for her outside!

"Now!" Rainbow Dash yelled. All the girls leaped down from the trees and started to beat the crap out of their friend. Suddenly Twilight saw who they were beating up.

"Wait girls stop! It's Ditzy!" She said.

"Did you see anything! What was it doing!" All the girls asked hastily. Ditzy then closed her eyes and made a snoring sound.

"She says that something is upstairs and it's sleeping in our beds!" Twilight said.

"Ok new plan! We attack it while it's sleeping, it'll never see it coming!" Rainbow Dash said. All the girls nodded and picked up their tools before heading back into the cabin. Once inside, they all snuck upstairs to their bedroom and opened the door.

They all went inside and saw the thing that scared Ditzy. They all trembled but held their ground.

"There it is…" Fluttershy said in a scared voice. Twilight was ahead of the group. She gulped and trembled some more as she held a candle high.

"Its ok girls, we gotta keep it together." She said as she and her friends snuck towards Applejack's bed. They all gathered around it and raised their mining tools up into the air. Twilight grabbed the blanket and threw it back but when the girls saw who was under the blanket they stopped instantly!

"Well look at that." Applejack said as the girls looked upon the sleeping princess.

"See girls, there wasn't any monster." Twilight said making everyone quickly roll their eyes. She was just as scared as they were.

"So this is the girl who cleaned our house huh?" Fluttershy asked with a grin.

Suddenly, Elina started to stretch and roll in the bed!

"Oh no, she's waking up!" Pinkie Pie said! All the girls looked for a hiding place before eventually laying low on the floor. Elina finally woke up and stretched some more.

"Wow, I wonder what time it is." She said. Elina then widened her eyes when she saw seven pairs of eyes looking at her!

She screamed quickly and the girls ducked down again then very slowly the girls poked their heads back up and looked at the princess.

"I guess you guys are the owners of this place huh?" Elina asked as the girls stood up and nodded.

"We are and welcome to our home!" Fluttershy said.

"It's a pleasure." Elina said.

"Please, the pleasure's all ours. It's not often we get visitors out here in the woods." Applejack said. Elina giggled, she liked these girls already.

"Ok don't tell me who you are, let me guess!" Elina said. She looked at all the girls and remembered the names that were carved on the beds.

"Hmm, you're Twilight Sparkle." Elina said as she pointed at the purple haired girl.

"That I am." Twilight said with a small bow.

"And you two are Applejack and Fluttershy!" Elina said. The two girls nodded.

"And I'm guessing you're Rarity, you're Pinkie Pie and that's Ditzy Doo!" Elina said. The three girls smiled and nodded while Ditzy Doo went googily eyed again.

"And last but not least we have Rainbow Dash!" The princess said. Rainbow Dash smiled proudly.

"The one and only. Now then, what's your name?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm Elina!" All the girls widened their eyes, they had no idea they were in the presence of royalty!

"Wait, Elina as in, princess Elina?" Rarity asked. Elina smiled and nodded.

"But princess, I mean Elina, what are you doing out here in this neck of the woods?" Twilight asked. Elina got really nervous when she thought of her reason for being in the woods.

"Well see, I went into hiding. If I leave these woods she'll kill me." Elina said.

"What? Who'd wanna kill you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"My step mother, Kraehe!" Elina said. All the girls gasped and started to shiver when Elina said that name. While these girls may have been tough mining girls, Kraehe really gave them the willies.

"Oh no, not Kraehe! That woman scares me so badly! She creeps me out so much that I even wrote a song about her!" Pinkie Pie said. She then started to sing her little song about Kraehe.

**She's an evil enchantress, she does evil dances and if you look deep in her eyes she'll put you in trances!**

**Then what will she do? She'll mix up her evil brew then gobble you up in a big tasty stew!**

**So… WATCH OUT!**

On the very last part, Pinkie Pie jumped onto one of the beds, put her arms over her head and started to pant heavily. Everyone in the room looked at her awkwardly as she kept panting.

"Um, ok thank you for that Pinkie Pie." Twilight said.

"It's a work in progress." Pinkie Pie said with a grin as she got off the bed.

"So what do you say girls? Can I stay? If I can then I'll help out around here! I'll cook, clean, help you girls with your laundry…" Elina said.

"We could use the extra help around here and it's not often we have visitors. Ok Elina, feel free to stay as long as you like!" Twilight said.

_(Please R&R)_


	5. Washing for dinner and Kraehe's disguise

_Chapter 5: Washing for dinner and Kraehe's disguise_

After finally meeting the owners of the cabin, Elina quickly went downstairs to check on the soup she was making. She grabbed an oven mitt and lifted the lid off the cauldron. She took a small sip of the soup with a wooden spoon.

Elina then looked at the top of the stairs and saw her new friends looking down at her. All the girls smelt the food Elina was making and they couldn't take it anymore! They all ran downstairs, or in Ditzy's case tumbling down but just before they could reach the table, Elina stopped them.

"Hold it!" She said, causing her friends to freeze in place.

"Dinner's not ready yet so you girls will have time to wash." Elina said. Rarity got really excited about that idea.

"Perfect Elina, I like that idea!" She said joyfully. All the girls, minus Rarity, looked at their hands and saw that they were covered in dist from all the mining they did.

"Wow, we've been so busy we even forgot to keep our hands clean!" Twilight said in disgust.

"Now then, I want you girls to go outside or you won't get a bite to eat." Elina said. All the girls gulped when Elina said that, they were quite hungry and they couldn't go on without eating. So they all placed their hands behind their backs and walked outside.

Ditzy on the other hand accidently walked into a wall and immediately ran outside to join the others.

"Do we really have to wash?" Rainbow Dash asked. Elina motioned for Rainbow Dash to go outside with the others. She groaned and went outside, slamming the door on her way out. Rainbow Dash sat on a nearby barrel and picked up a strand of wheat and put it in her mouth.

"I'd like to see her make me wash." Rainbow Dash said. Off to the sides, Twilight and the others all gathered around a wooden tub filled with water.

"Ok girls, I'm hoping you all know how to wash your hands." Twilight said and all her friends nodded. Pinkie Pie looked around and scratched her head.

"Shouldn't we have a catchy song to go with this?" She asked and everyone looked at her awkwardly again. Rarity then got an idea!

"Step aside Twilight, I'll take this one!" Rarity said as she stepped up to the front of the tub.

"Rarity, what are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"This is a fun way to wash your hands. Trust me on this. I'm the queen of clean!" Rarity said as she cleared her throat.

"Ok girls, on my mark!" Rarity said. She then started singing a really upbeat song.

**Step up to the tub, pay no disgrace, just pull up your sleeves and get them in place!**

**Then scoop up the water and rub it on your face and go Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum!**

Rarity sang as she shook her head, simulating her washing her face. She grinned and watched as her friend picked up their own bars of soap. They lathered their hands with the soap and followed Rarity's orders.

**Pick up the soap, now don't try to bluff, work up a lather and when you got enough**

**Gets your hands full of water, you snort and you snuff and go Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum!**

All of the girls rubbed their faces, finally getting rid of all the dirt. As Rarity kept singing, the girls continued to wash their faces.

**You douse and souse, you rub and scrub, you sputter and splash all over the tub**

**You may be cold and wet when you're done but you gotta admit its good clean fun!**

Rarity kept leading the girls and continued singing and all the while Rainbow Dash didn't bother joining in.

**So splash all you like, it ain't any trick, as soon as you're through you'll feel mighty slick!**

Rainbow Dash during all this rolled her eyes and face palmed.

"Bunch of big sissies you make me sick going bluddle-uddle-um-dum!" Rainbow Dash said, shaking her head.

"Well, she's certainly acting out of character." Rarity said as she picked up a long scrub brush. All her friends were dipping their heads down in the water so Rarity could scrub their heads.

"This will get all that nasty mine dirt out of your hair!" She said. However Ditzy wasn't that eager to get her hair washed. Whenever Rarity got to her, she moved out of the way of the scrubber.

Rarity finally got fed up with Ditzy and bonked her on the head with the scrubber! Ditzy fell forward into the tub and only her butt was sticking out! She screamed under the water and Rarity just shrugged and started to scrub Ditzy's butt.

A minute later, all the girls grabbed some towels and started drying their faces and hands. Rainbow Dash was still shouting things at them from the sidelines.

"Ha! A nice tough bunch of miners you girls turned out to be!" She said, causing Rarity to look at her with an offended look.

"Nobody here can ever make me wash!" Rainbow Dash said. Rarity glared at her friend then came up with a plan! She and the others all gathered around and started talking about something. Ditzy poked her head up to look at Rainbow Dash but Fluttershy pushed her back down.

When all the planning was done, all the girls placed their hands behind their back and all whistled casually as they walked towards Rainbow Dash. They then formed a circle around the rainbow haired girl and then…

"Get her!" Twilight yelled and all the girls ambushed Rainbow Dash! They all dog piled onto her and finally they all grabbed her by her arms and legs while Twilight was shouting orders!

"Hey let me go right now! Let me go!" Rainbow Dash yelled as her friends dragged her towards the tub.

"Come on girls, get her to the tub! Get her to the tub!" Twilight yelled over the chaos. Ditzy wanted to help out so she lifted up Applejack by her rear and suddenly, the cowgirl fell down and made Ditzy and Twilight collide and roll on the floor!

Twilight found herself holding Ditzy in her arms and then she let her go.

"Get the soap!" Twilight demanded. Ditzy nodded and ran to get the last remaining bar of soap! Inside, Elina heard all the yelling and screaming.

"Jeez, what's going on out there?" She asked herself. Back outside, Ditzy grabbed the bar of soap and was ready to deliver it to Twilight!

Suddenly the soap got loose from Ditzy's hand! She grabbed it with the other one but it slipped from that one too! She kept trying to grab the soap but she kept failing! The soap bar then got launched into the air and bonked Ditzy on the head before sliding onto the floor.

Ditzy looked ahead and saw the soap. She glared at it and crawled on the ground, ready to pounce on the soap bar. She shook her butt in the air before jumping up and landing on the soap! The bar got launched forward, bounced off Rarity's butt and right into Ditzy's mouth and down her throat!

Ditzy then quickly looked around, wondering where the soap went! Suddenly she hiccupped and bubbles came out of her mouth! She looked around some more before hiccupping again and more bubbles came out! She looked down at her stomach and hiccupped some more!

Meanwhile, the girls were having the time of their lives cleaning Rainbow Dash! The poor girl tried to escape but it was no use, her friends had her trapped! Rarity started to sing again!

**Now scrub good and hard, it can't be denied that she'll look mighty cute as soon as she's dried!**

Her friends joined her in the final part.

_**Well it's good for the soul and it's good for the hide to go...**_

"Bluddle-uddle-um dum!" Rainbow Dash screamed as her friends dunked her under the water. Meanwhile, Ditzy was still hiccupping bubbles left and right! The googily eyed girl then took a chance to stop the bubbles and held her breath! Her face turned completely red and finally she let out another hiccup.

Back with the others, the girls were laughing their heads off as they decorated Rainbow Dash's hair with bows and ribbons!

"Aww, isn't she sweet?" Applejack playfully asked.

"She smells like a patch of flowers!" Fluttershy said with a huge smile. Pinkie Pie then placed a crown of flowers on Rainbow Dash's head.

"She sure is cute!" She said with a jolly laugh.

"You'll all pay for this!" Rainbow Dash said, shaking her fist! Back inside, Elina was finally done with making dinner.

"Girls, dinner's ready!" The princess called. Outside, the girls all got really excited!

"Dinner, hooray!" They all yelled! They threw Rainbow Dash into the air and she went back down into the tub. She poked her head back up and saw her friends run inside. She placed her elbow on the edge of the tub and leaned on her hand.

"Heh." She said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Kraehe's castle, Boba had returned to the queen later that day and told her that he had killed Elina and cut out her heart. The evil queen then went to her magic mirror so she could make sure that her step-daughter truly was dead.<p>

"Magic mirror on the wall, now who is the fairest one of all?" Kraehe asked the slave in the mirror.

"Over the seven jeweled hills beyond the seven falls, in the cottage of seven young women, dwells Elina, the fairest one of all." The white face in the mirror told Kraehe. The queen chuckled evilly and looked down at the box where Elina's heart was.

"Not anymore. My step-daughter is rotting out in the forest, and I have the proof right here. Behold, her heart." Kraehe said, opening the box and showing the mirror a bloody heart that was resting in it.

"Elina still lives, the fairest in the land. And the heart of a pig is what you hold in your hand." The face in the mirror said.

Kraehe looked down at the heart again and widened her eyes in anger and hate.

"The heart of a pig! I've been tricked!" Kraehe said. The evil queen then left the room where she kept the mirror and entered a secret door that was behind a huge painting. She entered the door and behind it was a stone staircase.

Kraehe walked down the stars and that led her into a creepy dungeon. A small group of rats watched her as the evil queen went into another room. In that room was a dusty black cauldron, dozens of spell books and many, many potions.

A black raven that was resting on a skull jumped as Kraehe entered and slammed the door behind her.

"The heart of a pig, how could I be so stupid?" Kraehe asked herself as she threw the box to the side, startling the raven again. Kraehe placed one hand on her forehead as she tried to come up with a plan. After a few seconds, she finally came up with a plan to get Elina out of the way.

"That's it! I'll go to that cottage myself in a disguise so perfect it'll fool them all!" Kraehe said as she pulled a spell book off a shelf. The queen opened it and started to flip through the pages.

"Now, all I need is a spell that will change me completely, to transform my queenly figure into that of an old beggar woman." Kraehe said. She then found the perfect spell for her transformation.

"Let's see, mummy dust, to make me old." Kraehe said as she pulled up a small goblet and filled it with water. She then reached into a bag and scooped out the ashes of what once were ancient mummies. She put the ashes into the goblet and mixed them into the water. The queen then picked up a vile that had black liquid in it.

"To make my clothes dark, the black of night." Kraehe said. She put a dash of the black liquid into the water and the liquid filled up the goblet completely.

"To age my voice, an old hag's cackle!" Kraehe said as she turned a burner on. The burner warmed up a red potion that made the sound of an old lady cackling as it moved through a winding tube. A few drops of the potion went into Kraehe's drink.

"To whiten my hair, a scream of fright!" Kraehe said as she picked up a beaker filled with a white fog. When she poured the white fog into her potion, it turned it green and the sound of a terrified scream filled the room.

Kraehe then stood by a window and held her creation high into the air!

"A blast of wind, to fan my hate!" Kraehe yelled. A huge gust of wind blew in through the window, startling the raven yet again.

"Now a thunderbolt, to mix it well!" The queen said as a thunderbolt struck outside the window and when it did, Kraehe's potion started to bubble. She looked at it and was getting ready to drink it.

"Here I come, Elina." Kraehe said. She lifted the goblet up to her lips and drank every last drop of the potion. Suddenly, she felt a burning sensation in her throat! She dropped the goblet and clutched her throat as the whole room started to spin!

The queen's body was aching and it felt like it was on fire! She dropped to the floor as she twitched and shook violently! Her once brown hair aged in the blink of an eye and became white!

Kraehe looked at her hands and widened her eyes as they turned old and became wrinkled! The evil queen felt all the youth drain from her body and her clothes turned into a black cloak!

"My voice…" Kraehe said as she clutched her throat. She then gasped when she heard the way she spoke, it didn't sound at all like her!

"My voice!" She said before cackling evilly! Kraehe had gone from a beautiful woman to an old hag.

"Ahh, this is perfect." Kraehe said as she cackled some more, scaring the raven and making him stumble backwards. Kraehe then went back to her book.

"Now for my favorite part, choosing the perfect death for someone like so fair like Elina." Kraehe sneered as she flipped through the pages again.

"Aha! This is perfect! The poisoned apple, just one bite of the apple and the victim's eyes will close forever in the sleeping death!" Kraehe said with a wicked smile.

_(Please R&R)_


	6. Do the hoedown throwdown

_Chapter 6: Do the hoedown throwdown_

Meanwhile back at the girl's home, they had finished dinner and Pinkie Pie suggested that just for the heck of it, they should have a party! She asked Applejack to sing a song that her grandma had taught the girls when they were just kids and Applejack agreed. After clearing off the table, the girls started dancing and the cowgirl was leading the way.

"Ok girls, get off your seats! I'm gonna tell you about a beat, that's gonna make you move your feet!" Applejack said as she started to sing and dance. Meanwhile outside, Elina's animal friends were looking in through an open window.

**I'll give the barbeque, show and tell you how to move…if your 5 or 82, this is something you can do!**

**Pop it, lock it, polka dot it, country-fie then hip hop it! Put your hawk in the sky, move side to side!**

**Jump to the left, stick it, glide!  
><strong>

All the girls started dancing together while Elina sat down, laughing happily the whole way through.

**Zig zag, cross the floor! Shuffle in diagonal, when the drum hits, hands on your hips!**

**One foot in, 1-80 twist! And then a, zig zag, step, slide, lean in left, clap 3 times!  
><strong>

**Shake it out, head to toe, throw it all together that's how we roll!**

On the next part of the song, Applejack sang one part and then her friends sang the next.

**Do the hoedown**…_Throwdown! _(x3)

**Throw it all together that's how we roll!**

"Come on Elina, you're missing out!" Fluttershy said as she grabbed Elina's hand. The princess giggled and stood up with the rest of the girls. She started dancing with them and Applejack kept singing.

**We get to 4, 5, 6, and you're feeling busted. But it's not time to quit, practice makes you perfect!**

**Pop it, lock it, polka dot it, countrify then hip hop it! Put your hawk in the sky, move side to side!**

**Jump to the left, stick it, glide!**

All the girls danced along with Applejack but Ditzy on the other hand kept going googily eyed and she was having some trouble keeping up.

**Zig zag, cross the floor! Shuffle in diagonal, when the drum hits, hands on your hips!**

**One foot in, 1-80 twist! And then a, zig zag, step, slide, lean in left, clap 3 times!  
><strong>

**Shake it out, head to toe, throw it all together that's how we roll!**

**Do the hoedown**…_Throwdown! _(x3)

**Throw it all together that's how we roll!  
><strong>

"Alright girls, you're doing great! But we're not through yet!" Applejack said.

**Pop it, lock it, polka dot it, countrify then hip hop it! Put your hawk in the sky, move side to side!**

**Jump to the left, stick it, glide!**

The big finale to the song came up and the girls gave it their all!

**Zig zag, cross the floor! Shuffle in diagonal, when the drum hits, hands on your hips!**

**One foot in, 1-80 twist! And then a, zig zag, step, slide, lean in left, clap 3 times!  
><strong>

**Shake it out, head to toe, throw it all together that's how we roll!**

Ditzy was trying her best to keep up, she looked like she was about to faint.

**Do the hoedown**…_Throwdown! _(x6)

**Throw it all together that's how we roll!**

"Ok everyone, here we go!" Applejack said.

**Throw it all together that's how we roll!  
><strong>

Applejack finished and just as the song ended, Ditzy spun out and fainted. Everyone laughed as she sat up and smiled, rubbing her head. Elina sat down with a smile.

"That was awesome!" She said. Pinkie then daintily hopped over to Elina.

"Hey Elina, why don't you tell us a story? That'd be even more awesome!" She said. Elina giggled and nodded.

"Ok, I got one. Once there was a princess." She started. All the girls got comfortable and gathered around Elina.

"And let me guess, she was you, right?" Twilight asked. Elina smiled and continued on with her story. All of them, even Rainbow Dash were getting caught up in it.

"One day, the princess met a cute boy, and fell in love." Elina said with a dreamy look.

"Was that hard to do?" Rarity asked.

"Nope, it was very easy. Anyone could see that the prince was the one for me. There was really nobody like him, none at all." Elina said.

"Did he say he loved you or did he steal a kiss?" Rainbow Dash asked with an excited look, begging to know the answer. Elina smiled and started to sing as she thought of Phantos.

**He was so romantic, I could not resist.**

All the girls smiled as their friend started to sing.

"I love this story already." Pinkie Pie said.

**Someday my prince will come, someday we'll meet again. And away to his castle we'll go, to be happy forever I know**

**Someday when spring is here, we'll find our love anew. And the birds will sing, and wedding bells will ring,**

**Someday when my dreams come true**

All the girls sighed with dreamy looks.

"That was so romantic." Twilight said and all her friends agreed. Suddenly, an alarm clock started to ring, signaling that it was time to go to bed.

"Woah, is it that time already?" Elina asked as she stood up and stretched.

"Come on girls, time for bed." The princess said as all the girls headed upstairs. Twilight then got an idea and stopped them.

"Hold on. I think it'd be really polite of us, if we let Elina sleep in out room tonight." Twilight said. Rainbow Dash immediately intervened.

"What? Are you kidding me?" She asked loudly, only to get quickly elbowed in the side by Twilight.

"But I can't do that, where will you sleep?" Elina asked her friends.

"It's the least we can do Elina, and don't worry about us. We'll be comfortable down here." Twilight said. As the girls were talking, Ditzy looked at the couch and noticed a single red pillow. She quietly crept towards it and after kicking off her shoes and socks Ditzy plopped down onto the pillow and snuggled up close to it.

"Pleasant dreams." All the girls said together as Elina went upstairs. The very second the princess closed the door the girls charged towards the pillow Ditzy had! She woke up and held it close to her but it was no use, her friends grabbed it and started fighting over it. Twilight on the other hand was trying to calm them down.

"O-ok girls, remember, Share and share alike!" Twilight said over the commotion but no one listened. She then noticed that the pillow was starting to rip!

"Look out, it's gonna rip!" Twilight said but it was too late. The pillow ripped apart and goose feathers flew everywhere. Ditzy caught sight of a big feather and grabbed it. She placed it down and after fluffing it by pressing down on it with her finger, Ditzy rested her head down on the feather and fell asleep.

Eventually, all the girls found comfortable places to sleep and when all that was taken care of, they settled down for the night.

_(Please R&R)_


	7. A bite of the apple

_Chapter 7: A bite of the apple_

That very night back at Kraehe's castle, the evil hag was preparing her trap for her stepdaughter. Kraehe took an apple and tied a string around the stem and held it over a cauldron filled with bubbling goop.

"Dip the apple in the brew and let the sleeping death seep through." Kraehe whispered. Her words made the goop attach to the apple and after a few seconds, Kraehe pulled it out of the cauldron. She let the goop drip off the apple and as it dripped off, Kraehe saw a skull form really quickly. Her spell had worked.

"Now turn red to tempt my step daughter, and make her mouth water for a bite!" Kraehe said. The apple immediately turned bright red and the skull disappeared. She started giggling evilly and Kraehe turned to the raven who was watching the whole thing.

"My step daughter won't know what hit her." The evil queen sneered. She then smirked and quickly held up the apple to the raven.

"Want a bite?" She asked, making the bird jump and back away into a corner. Kraehe laughed again and looked at the apple with a sly grin.

"Once Elina's teeth sink into the peel, her breath will halt, her blood will run cold, and then I'll be the fairest in the land!" Kraehe said, cackling some more. Suddenly, her cackling halted.

"Hold on! There may be a cure! You can never be too careful." Kraehe said, running over to her spell book. She flipped through the pages and then gasped when she made her discovery.

"The victim of the spell can be woken up only by true love's kiss!" Kraehe read. When the queen read that, it made her want to hurl.

"Love's first kiss, ha! Like that's gonna happen! Those girls will think she's dead and they'll bury her alive!" Kraehe said with a wicked smile! She startled the raven for the final time and the queen laughed some more as she placed the apple in a basket with a bunch of other apples.

She then opened a trap door that led down to a dungeon. She walked down the steps and made to a waterway where a wooden boat was waiting for her. Kraehe placed her basket down inside the boat and got in. She picked up a paddle and steered the boat out of the dungeon.

When she was at a safe distance, Kraehe hid the boat in some long reeds and continued her trek on foot. She walked through some fog while holding her apple basket on one arm.

* * *

><p>When the sun rose at the cabin, Twilight unlocked the cabin's door and stepped outside. She took a deep breath of morning air and sighed.<p>

"What a beautiful day." She said. Twilight then looked next to her and saw that Elina had stepped out with her.

"Ok Elina, while the girls and I are at the mine, I want you to be really careful! That step mother of yours can be really tricky." Twilight said.

"Don't worry Twilight, I'll be careful. Oh and I made you guys some lunch." Elina said as she handed Twilight a small bag that had her name on it.

"Aww, thanks Elina. Come on girls, we've got mining to do." Twilight said as she picked up a pick axe. All the girls started exiting the house and as they did, Elina was handing them their lunches. When the girls were all outside, they all lined up and started to sing their song.

Rainbow Dash was the last one to leave. She stepped outside and took her lunch from Elina.

"Ok, just a warning. Don't let nobody or nothing in the house." Rainbow Dash said as she picked up a shovel.

"Hey girls, wait for me!" She said as she ran to her place in line and joined her friends as they marched to the mine.

"Bye, see you all tonight!" Elina said as she waved to her friends.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another part of the woods, Kraehe was continuing her trek for the cabin. She walked across a log that spanned across a small brook and as she walked, she spoke to herself.<p>

"Elina's friends will be away, she'll be alone and unprotected!" Kraehe said. On the branches of a dead tree, two evil looking buzzards caught sight of the hold hag. They flew off the tree and started to follow her from up above.

Back at the cabin, Elina was making some pies for her friends and the forest animals were helping her. As she made the pies, Elina was singing to herself.

**Someday my prince will come, someday we'll meet again, and away to his castle we'll go **

**To be happy forever I know**

Elina placed one of the pies on the kitchen table and two birds used their beaks to put slits into the crust to help it cool down. Using longs strands of dough, the birds wrote Rainbow Dash's name on the pie in cursive.

**Someday when spring is here, we'll find our love anew, and the birds will sing and wedding bells will ring**

**Someday when my dreams come true**

Elina then looked up and gasped in shock, scaring the animals. The reason was because Kraehe had reached the cabin and was looking in at Elina through an open window! The old hag grinned at the princess and the girl was totally unaware that her evil stepmother had found her.

"All alone on this fine day, young lady? Your friends aren't here?" Kraehe asked. Elina got really nervous as she spoke to the old woman.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Elina asked.

"Oh no worries child, just curious. Say, what's that I smell? Are you making pies?" Kraehe asked.

"Yep, blueberry pies. They're a surprise for my friends when they get home." Elina happily said.

"But young lady, its apple pies that get peoples mouths water, nice fresh apples." Kraehe said as she pulled out the poisoned apple from her basket. Outside, Elina's animal friends knew that something was up with that old lady.

"Well, they do look good." Elina said.

"They sure do young lady, but wait till you taste one!" Kraehe said with a sly grin. The birds widened their eyes and all flew down at once, knocking the apple out of Kraehe's hand! They started to peck at her and chirp loudly.

"Ahh, get away! Get away from me!" Kraehe yelled as she swatted at the birds as they kept pecking at her. Elina gasped and ran out to the old woman's side.

"Go away! Shoo, all of you!" Elina said, scaring the birds away. Kraehe quickly bent down and picked up the apple. She dusted it off on her sleeve as Elina held her up.

"Are you ok?" Elina asked. Kraehe then gasped and held her chest. She started to pant heavily.

"Oh, my heart! Get me some water, my heart!" Kraehe said as Elina quickly took her inside and sat her down at the table. As Elina grabbed the old woman a cup of water, Kraehe looked at the apple and back at Elina with an evil grin! The animals started to get really scared! They had to save Elina the only way they knew how. They had to go get help!

So as fast as their legs could carry them, all the animals ran away from the cabin towards the mine to tell Twilight and her friends about Elina!

* * *

><p>Speaking of help, Twilight and the others had just arrived at the mine and were singing their song loud and proud.<p>

**Heigh ho, heigh ho, it's off to work we go!**

All the girls threw their tools into a mine cart and after grabbing a long rope, the girls started pulling the cart into the mine. Before they could enter however, all the animals rushed in! They started pulling on the girls clothes and all the birds were chirping loudly!

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Rarity screamed as a baby deer shoved her from behind.

"These critters have gone plum crazy!" Applejack said.

* * *

><p>With Elina, Kraehe was moving in for the kill.<p>

"Thank you kindly young lady, because you've been so good to me, I'll give you this apple in return. Nobody grows apples like I do! People have claimed to die from the sweetness of my apples." Kraehe said.

"Well that's very kind of you but I don't wanna be greedy." Elina said. Kraehe chuckled and pulled out a knife.

"Very well, they I'll cut the apple into two pieces, you eat one half and I'll eat the other." Kraehe said as she cut the apple in two.

* * *

><p>Back at the mine, the animals were still trying to get the girls to go home quickly and Fluttershy finally had enough.<p>

"QUIET!" She said loudly and all the commotion died down instantly.

"Let's see what they have to say!" Fluttershy said as she started speaking to some birds. They chirped quickly and Fluttershy kept nodding and ended with a gasp!

"It's Elina, Kraehe's found her!" The pink haired girl said. All her friends gasped in terror!

"Oh no, Elina!" They all said.

"That evil witch will kill her, we gotta save her!" Twilight said!

"Yes, we gotta save her!" Pinkie Pie said frantically!

"What are we going to do?" Rarity asked. Rainbow Dash then got an angry look and quickly picked up her shovel.

"Come on!" She yelled and jumped onto the back of a male deer!

"Giddyup!" Rainbow Dash said as the deer charged back towards the cabin! All the other girls quickly grabbed their tools and got onto the backs of other deer and followed Rainbow Dash towards the cabin with the other animals in hot pursuit!

* * *

><p>"Ok Elina, cheers." Kraehe said as Elina and her playfully tapped their apple slices together and Elina took a huge bite out of her half while Kraehe threw her half out the window quickly. Elina then frowned a little as she swallowed her bite of apple.<p>

"Oh, I feel weird." She said. Kraehe watched in anticipation as her stepdaughter started to get lightheaded and her breathing was starting to get weaker and weaker.

"Sweet dreams Elina!" Kraehe said as the princess fell to the floor! Kraehe started to cackle evilly as a rainstorm started outside. Thunder and lighting boomed in the sky as the rain came pouring down.

"Now I'll be the fairest in the land!" Kraehe said as she exited the house, cackling all the way. Suddenly, her cackling stopped when she saw Twilight and the others coming after her! The rainstorm raged on as the queen ran away from the cabin.

"There she goes! Don't let her get away!" Fluttershy yelled as the girls and animals chased the old hag! Kreaehe ran as fast as she could from the angry girls and the buzzards from before were following her too. The old hag made it to a huge rock pile and she started climbing it!

"After her!" Rarity said as the girls got off the deer and followed the queen up the rocks! Suddenly, Kraehe's path came to an end when she saw the girls had cornered her at the edge of a huge cliff!

"Oh no, I'm trapped, what am I gonna do? Those little brats!" Kraehe said as she saw a huge tree branch that was resting next to a huge boulder. The girls kept climbing up the rocks towards Kraehe and before they reached the top, Kraehe picked up the huge tree branch and started using it to force the boulder to fall on Twilight and the others.

"This'll teach ya! I'll crush all your bones!" Kraehe yelled down at the girls.

"Look out!" Rainbow Dash yelled as Kraehe cackled evilly. Suddenly, a bolt of lighting struck the part of the cliff where the queen was standing, causing it to crumble below her!

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Kraehe screamed as she fell off the cliff! When she fell, the boulder she was trying to move fell down with her. Twilight and the others ran to the edge of the cliff and looked over the edge to make sure she was gone for good.

As for the two buzzards, they flew down to the bottom of the cliff to feast on the evil queen's corpse.

When the girls went home, they were all heartbroken to discover they were too late. Their friend Elina was dead. They lifted her up and placed her on a bed, put candles around her and paid their respects. Tears slid down all their cheeks as they looked at their friend and even the animals were heartbroken too.

They all had lost someone near and dear to their hearts.

_(Please R&R)_


	8. True love's kiss

_Chapter 8: True love's kiss_

**...Elina was so beautiful, even in death, that Twilight and her friends couldn't find it in their hearts to bury her…**

**...They built her a coffin out of gold and glass, and kept eternal vigil at her side for many months…**

**...The prince Phantos, who had searched far and wide for Elina, heard of the girl who slept in the glass coffin.**

* * *

><p>When spring had arrived, Twilight and the others had just returned from a field. They had gone out to pick flowers to place by Elina's coffin which was resting in a peaceful glade in the forest. The coffin had a glass top and had gold all along the edges and it was surrounded by small bouquets of flowers. Rarity and Twilight lifted the lid off the coffin and placed one of the bouquets in Elina's hands as she lied in the coffin with her head resting on a pillow.<p>

When the flowers were placed, Twilight and the others all got on their knees while looking down so they could pay their respects to the princess. Even the forest animals were there with the girls, mourning over the loss of their friend.

Suddenly, the animals and girls' heads looked up when they heard someone singing. They looked and saw it was Phanots! He'd finally found his princess. Phantos got off his Rapidash and approached the coffin while singing gently.

**One song, I have but one song, one song only for you**

**One heart, tenderly beating, ever entreating constant and true!**

The hedgehog walked past the girls and went up to the sleeping princess. The girls bowed their heads down again and tears slid down their cheeks.

**One love that has possessed me, one love, thrilling me through**

**One song my heart keeps singing, of one love…**

**Only for you**

Phantos leaned against the coffin, and gently kissed Elina on the lips. Suddenly, the princess' eye started to open! She opened them fully and sat up and stretched her arms! Twilight and the others looked up and widened their eyes and they all started to get huge smiles!

Elina looked around and then saw Phantos.

"Hello my princess." The hedgehog said. Elina beamed with happiness as she wrapped her arms around Phantos, who picked her up bridal style. Twilight, her friends, and the forest animals started to cheer! Their friend was finally awake and they couldn't be happier!

Phantos carried Elina to his Rapidash and placed her on the saddle. Twilight and her friends ran up to Elina and they all hugged her tightly.

"We're going to miss you Elina." Rainbow Dash said with tears in her eyes. Elina started to cry too and hugged them all back.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you all too! Thanks for everything!" Elina said, letting her friends go. Phantos and Elina then left the girls who were waving goodbye.

"Don't forget to come back and visit!" Pinkie Pie said with a huge smile.

"I won't! Bye girls, good bye!" Elina said. Later on, Phantos and Elina arrived at a huge hill and Phantos got the princess off the Pokemon. They looked into the distance and Elina gasped when she saw the hedgehog's castle! It was just like she imagined!

The two looked into each other's eyes and Phantos stroked Elina's cheek.

"I love you Elina!" He said.

"I love you too Phantos!" Elina said as she hugged her prince charming. The two lovebirds started to sing one last song together.

_**Someday when spring is here, we'll find our love anew! And the birds will sing…**_

Phantos reached into his pocket and pulled out something. It was a diamond ring! Phantos lifted up Elina's hand and slid it onto her ring finger. Elina widened her eyes and smiled some more!

_**And wedding bells will ring, someday when my dreams come true!**_

Phantos and Elina shared another passion filled kiss and as you might've guessed Elina, Phantos, and Twilight and her friends, lived happily ever after.

_**THE END**_

_(Please R&R)_


End file.
